


Głodnych nakarmić

by Satanachia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bingo 2015, F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każdy skrywa jakieś tajemnice, nie zawsze swoje. <br/>Jeden w głowie, inny w szafie, a jeszcze inny zakopuje je w plastikowych workach w rogu farmy.<br/>Clint ma nieszczęście być tym ostatnim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Głodnych nakarmić

**Author's Note:**

> Wciąż się nie dogadałam z akapitami, postacie w fikach robią co chcą, w ogóle fiki żyją własnym życiem, ja już nie mogę, schodzę z antybiotyku, bo to jak latanie na smoku z lego.  
> Miał być dark a wyszło jak wyszło.  
> Czyli Bingo 2015: 2. dark fick

Jest czwartek, i jak co tydzień Clint zrywa się na kilka godzin z Centrali do Stark Tower na wieczór filmowy, święcie ustanowiony przez Potts i Coulsona, którym wszyscy bali się przeciwstawić. Pierwszy z nich był sztywny i cichy; słychać było tylko szum telewizora i miękkie pochrapywanie Starka, który zasnął sterany, półleżąc na również drzemiącym po wieczornej bitwie Thorze, jednak następne są o wiele bardziej udane i Clint pojawia się na nich kiedy tylko może, znajdując w Avengerach namiastkę zostawionej na farmie rodziny. To szalone, dobrze o tym wie, to kurewsko niepokojące, bo nigdy nie przywiązywał się w ten sposób do nikogo poza Nataszą i Philem, ale w jakiś sposób to jest _dobre_. I Clint, odrzucony po Lokim przez większość terenowych agentów, nie chce tego tracić. Dlatego kiedy jednego wieczoru widzi, jak Natasza przeczesuje pieszczotliwie skudłaczone włosy Bruce'a, coś w jego piersi zaciska się z niepokojem. Kobieta rzuca mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i wraca do oglądania filmu; nawet w panującym półmroku Clint może zobaczyć, jak jej palce podróżują leniwie po karku Bannera, który najwyraźniej nie ma nic przeciwko, wręcz nadstawia go ku rudej. Poza Clintem nikt nie wydaje się zdziwiony ich zachowaniem, bo kurwa, kurwa, to było przecież takie oczywiste, że Boliwia skończy się źle – po prostu nie wiedział, że zamiast kulką w brzuchu – to nowym Oblubieńcem Nataszy.

Clint nie wie, kiedy i jak to wszystko się zaczęło, ale doskonale wie, kiedy i jak się skończy, i to przeraża go bardziej, niż może przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. Kocha Nataszę, naprawdę kocha ją jak siostrę – zabiłby dla niej, zginąłby dla niej i poszedł do piekła i z powrotem, gdyby musiał; ufa jej z życiem swoim i swojej rodziny, jak nie ufa nawet Coulsonowi, co pokazuje zapraszając ją na wszystkie urodziny i święta. Laura i dzieciaki widzą w niej kolejno „najbliższą przyjaciółkę” i „ukochaną ciocię”; widzą w niej Kobietę. Nikt nie widzi Pajęczycy, nikt poza Clintem.

_Gdyby miał wybór, wolałby nie widzieć._

Pierwszy raz spotkali się w Jakucku, gdy Natasza wciąż nosiła czerwone emblematy, a Clint był Dziką Kartą, nad którą żaden operator SHIELD nie potrafił zapanować.

Niemal wysadzili się w powietrze razem z rodziną Celu, a podczas ucieczki pokłócili się niczym stare małżeństwo i obili sobie mordy, by jeszcze tej samej nocy zalec w jednym łóżku niczym dwa koty, szukające ciepła i komfortu, które niesie drugie ciało. Tam nie było celu, nie było pożądania. Było tylko musujące uczucie szczęścia, bo to, że byli teraz w jednym pokoju, w jednym łóżku było właściwe. To powinno się stać i łucznik próbował powiedzieć to Nataszy ( _jego Nataszy_ ), ale kobieta uciszyła go gestem i miękkim pocałunkiem złożonym na obitym przez nią policzku, i słowa były zapomniane. Nie miały znaczenia. Nic poza Jej obecnością nie miało już znaczenia.

Clint jeszcze nie wiedział dlaczego tak się stało, ale wtedy to nie było ważne. Ciało Nataszy dociśnięte do jego boku było zbyt ciepłe, a dotyk jej palców na jego szyi zbyt przyjemny, by się nad tym zastanawiać.  
 _Powinien był wiedzieć, powinien był uciec._  
Ugryzienie przyszło znienacka i zabrało ze sobą wszystko poza przyjemnym, ciepłym szumem.  
 _Powinien był ją zabić.  
Nigdy tego nie zrobi._

 

Ich spotkanie powtórzyło się dopiero po trzech latach, gdy Clint ścigał właśnie swój uciekający Cel, a jego najnowszy operator, Coulson, klął wściekle w kilku językach, czego nie mogły zagłuszyć nawet trzaski na interkomie.

Pierwszym odruchem – właściwym odruchem – Clinta na szczęk odbezpieczanej broni było gwałtowne padnięcie na ziemię i odturlanie się do najbliższej, choć słabiej, osłony, którą był pobliski śmietnik. Zanim jednak zdążył chociażby się rozejrzeć czy poinformować zaniepokojonego operatora o zagrożeniu, kątem oka mignęła mu czerwona rozmazana plama, a w powietrzu wyczuł nieokreślony przyjemny zapach. Natasza, jego Natasza.

Dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, ale wyciągnął z ucha komunikator i zmiażdżył go obcasem buta, uciszając drażniący szmer obsługi.

_Natasza, jego Natasza._

Tym razem wiedział czego się spodziewać i poczuł dreszcz oczekiwania, gdy kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego, nim zniknęła za rogiem budynku.  
_Boże, zmiłuj się._  
Ruszył w pościg.

 

Dopadł ją zaledwie kilka przecznic dalej; nie próbowała uciekać. Kiedy tylko wyszli poza zasięg kamer miejskiego monitoringu wpadła mu w ramiona, a Clint nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł się naprawdę kompletny. Tym razem nawet nie pamiętał ugryzienia i nocy po nim. Doszedł do siebie dopiero w kryjówce, pod bacznym wzrokiem tylko z pozoru spokojnego Coulsona.

„Co tam się stało?”

Clint uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko i podrapał po karku, tuż obok ugryzienia, czując rosnący na skórze rumieniec.

„Tasza”

„Czarna Wdowa” warknął Coulson i trzepnął Clinta w potylicę, zmuszając go do skupienia się. „Czarna Wdowa! Życie ci niemiłe?”

„Nie zabije mnie! Cholera, to nie tak...”

„Nie jak?” przerwał mu starszy agent „To nie tak, że się tobą żywi? To nie tak, że to nie pierwszy raz?”

Clint skrzywił się wymownie.

„Jesteś idiotą, Barton. Skończonym idiotą” powiedział po chwili milczenia Coulson i z kanapy, na której planował spać, zebrał porozwalany tam wcześniej sprzęt nawigacyjny; jakby Clint był dzieckiem, którego trzeba pilnować.

„Nie musi pan spać tutaj” spróbował niemrawo, ale Coulson tylko popatrzył na niego płasko.

„Sir?”

„Zamknij się”

Clint się zamknął i wciąż ubrany, owinął w poszarzałą kołdrę, po czym skulił na łóżku, już tęskniąc za ciepłem drugiego ciała obok.

W raporcie nie napisali o niej ani słowa, a zniszczony komunikator Coulson osobiście zaprotokołował jako jednostkę uszkodzoną. To Hammer Tech, więc nikt nawet nie patrzy dwa razy w papiery.

„Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz” powiedział mu na odchodnym Coulson, ale Clint zignorował jego słowa, udając, że wyciągnął już aparaty słuchowe.

On też miał taką nadzieję.  
_Idiota._

 

Za trzecim razem nie zerwał słuchawki i pozwolił Coulsonowi nadzorować całe spotkanie, by przekonać go, że tak naprawdę nie ma się czego obawiać, że to po prostu Natasza, nie Czarna Wdowa, nie agent Red Roomu. Po prostu Natasza.

Kiedy przyprowadził ją nad ranem do ich kryjówki, Coulson przyszczypnął tylko zmęczonym gestem czubek swojego nosa, jakby już liczył w głowie ile ton papierzysk będzie musiał przewalić, by Dyrektor jakoś przełknął tę sytuację.

Natasza tylko się uśmiechnęła i natychmiast po zaanektowaniu na swoje potrzeby jednego z łóżek, wciągnęła w nie Clinta.

Coulson wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Później Clint wolał, żeby nimi trzasnął. Żeby został w pokoju, żeby nie zostawiał go samego z Nataszą. Ale te myśli naszły go dopiero pół roku później, kiedy na prostym rekonesansie poznał Laurę Spencer, która szturmem wbiła się w jego życie i rozgościła w nim na dobre, zaledwie po roku przejmując jego nazwisko, ledwo podreperowaną farmę i konto. I dopiero wtedy Clint zauważył to, co było tak śmiesznie oczywiste dla Coulsona i Dyrektora. Zauważył ślady zębów i zadrapania na karku, zauważył pobladłe już blizny i przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji osaczył Romanową w jej kwaterze Triskelionu:

„Od jak dawna?”

Natasza nawet nie udawała, że nie wie o co pytał. Usiadła tylko na swoim wąskim łóżku, gestem udostępniając mu jedyne w pokoiku krzesło. Nie skorzystał.

„Zaczęło się tutaj, w DC, jeszcze przed Rosją. Tutaj, w klubie na Siedemnastej. Zgodziłeś się.”

Clint patrzył na nią zmrużonymi oczami, nie do końca rozumiejąc o czym mówi.

„Nawet tego nie pamiętasz” westchnęła Natasza, jakby cały temat ją męczył. „Byłeś wtedy dużo młodszy, zagubiony. Bardziej blond” Wargi Clinta drgnęły w niechętnym uśmiechu. Fakt, kiedy był „bardziej blond” nie można go było nazwać zbyt mądrym. Był narwany, wściekły i gotów wziąć i zgodzić się na wszystko.

„I wtedy się zgodziłem.” Natasza kiwa głową twierdząco.

„Na co?”

„Na bycie moim.”

„Kurwa” Clint jednak usiadł na tym cholernym krześle i potarł twarz nerwowym ruchem. „Kurwa mać, miałem piętnaście lat, w dupie byłem – gówno widziałem i dlatego...”

„I dlatego cię wzięłam” przerwała mu Natasza. „Dlatego, bo byłeś młody i niedoświadczony i nie będę za to przepraszać.”

Clint zmierzył ją długim spojrzeniem i nieświadomie potarł blizny po lewej stronie szyi.

„Nie jesteś wampirem...” zaczął, a Natasza prychnęła pogardliwie na tę insynuację.

„Wampiry to tylko dziecięce bajki. Jesteś Driderem.”

„Drider” powtórzył niemo Clint. „Drider, jebany Drider.”

Natasza przypatrywała mu się spokojnie, jakby dokładnie takiej reakcji oczekiwała.

„Kurwa” Clint niemal wybiegł z pokoju, potrącając po drodze idącego korytarzem agenta, który wrzasnął za nim coś o niewychowanych wieśniakach. To nie było ważne, to nie było, kurwa ważne.

Drider. Natasza była Driderem, była jebanym Pająkiem.   
A on jej Czyścicielem Gniazda.  
_O Boże._

 

Wrócił do niej dopiero po kilku miesiącach, kiedy bóle mięśni i głowy stały się nie do zniesienia i kiedy przerażona Laura zaczęła na nim wymuszać spotkanie ze specjalistą. Jej ugryzienie było jak ponowne narodziny, tym razem nie odebrała mu świadomości.

Niemal dwa dni czyścił później sprzęt z krwi i poszarpanych resztek sieci i podsuszonego truchła.  
Pomimo swojej pracy, podczas pożywiania Natasza była strasznie niechlujna.

 

„Musisz być bardziej ostrożna” pouczał ją, kiedy na świat miał przyjść jego pierwszy syn. „Ludzie są niespokojni, zaczynają coś zauważać. Spróbuj z tym nowym operatorem, Corsezem, jest nieostrożny.”

Kilka tygodni później, podczas pakowania kruszącego się ścierwa Corseza do taniego, czarnego wora, uświadomił sobie, że w zasadzie wybrał i nagonił Nataszy ofiarę.

Tego dnia niemal zrzygał się Laurze na nogi i tylko jej szybka reakcja i złapanie doniczki uratowało jej stopy.

Tłumaczył się później, że to tylko zatrucie, to tylko coś nieświeżego co musiał zjeść na misji, albo już w SHIELD.

W raporcie napisał o dezercji i śmierci Corseza z rąk agentów AIM, jednak Coulson, któremu pomimo awansu wciąż zdawał intel, patrzył się na niego jakby wiedział, co naprawdę się stało.

Przy następnej misji wymusił na Nataszy obietnicę polowań poza Agencją i naprawdę myślał, że nigdy tego nie pożałuje. W końcu wszyscy, o których dbał należeli do SHIELD lub mieszkali na Farmie, która Natasza traktowała jak Gniazdo.

Do czasu, do Avengersów.

_Do Bruce'a._

 

„Ej, Katniss!” coś zimnego i mokrego szturcha go w policzek i Clint dopiero po chwili zauważa, że to wilgotna butelka imbirowego piwa, które trzyma stojący za kanapą Tony. „Coś tak zbladł?”

Clint zwraca wzrok z drzemiącego na kolanach Nataszy Bruce'a na pochylającego się przez oparcie kanapy Tony'ego i przełyka ciężko ślinę.

„To… to żołądek.” Stark marszczy brwi i stuka go butelką jeszcze raz.

„Chłopie, jeśli mi powiesz, że twój żołądek gardzi moimi atomowymi nachosami, to przez najbliższe dwa miesiące będziesz żył na kuchni Capa, a tego nie życzę nawet Doomowi.”

„Nie, to chyba obiad, ze stołówki. Mieliśmy dzisiaj kulki mięsne a wszyscy dobrze wiemy, ile w nich mięsa.”

„Ja pierdolę, tyle razy ci mówiłem, żebyś po prostu przyszedł. Dzisiaj było spaghetti.” Tony manewruje pomiędzy bokiem kanapy a przewalonymi przez podłokietnik dosuniętego fotela nogami śpiącego już Steve'a i zwala się ciężko na poduszki obok Clinta. Po chwili łypie na niego z kurwikami w przekrwionych oczach, jakby naszedł go nagle genialny plan.

„Słuchaj”, zaczyna „ale słuchaj. Czy jeśli zadzwonię do Laury i powiem, że cię głodzą, to przyśle ten swój sernik?”

Clint uśmiecha się blado na maniakalny uśmiech Tony'ego i pstryka go w nos, gdy ten, ze zmęczenia, zanadto stosunkuje się do jego boku.

„Śpij, staruchu” odbiera marudzącemu przyjacielowi piwo, które przekazuje gdzieś w dal – chyba do Sama – i zmusza go do ułożenia się na kanapie. Tony o wiele lepiej i dłużej śpi na salonowej kanapie niż we własnym łóżku i Clint, kiedy tylko może, wymusza na nim przynajmniej krótką drzemkę.

Niedługo po Chitauri Stark dosłownie wszedł na niego i Laurę w Triskelionie i jego żona natychmiastowo przyjęła go do swojej zbłąkanej trzódki i otoczyła opieką, co oznaczało zagonienie do pracy na farmie, opiekę nad dziećmi, które nie wiadomo kiedy zaczęły Starkowi wujkować, i dokarmianie sernikiem.

Nie swoim sernikiem.

„To był mój sernik, ty dupku” mówi zgryźliwie Clint.

Tony mamrocze coś niewyraźnie i zwija się w dziwny kłębek, plecami do zewnątrz, wyraźnie chroniąc pierś, z której nawet pomimo dwóch warstw materiału wyraźnie prześwitywało błękitne światło reaktora.

Clint zasłonił ostrożnie reaktor wolną dłonią; Tony drgnął i rozbudził się nieco, by łypnąć niewyraźnie na dociśniętą do niego dłoń.

„Śpij” mruczy Clint i ignoruje poruszenie na drugiej kanapie. Tony zamyka oczy i rozluźnia się pod jego dotykiem.

Clint zerka szybko na ziewającą Nataszę, która pcha przed sobą ledwo przytomnego Bruce'a, najwyraźniej kierując go do windy. Kobieta patrzy na nich przez chwilę, jednak gdy Clint odstawia piwo na oparcie i zasłania chłodnymi, mokrymi palcami kark Tony'ego, który drży w dyskomforcie, kiwa mu tylko na dobranoc i odchodzi z Bruce'em z salonu.

_Jest w porządku, wszystko jest w porządku._

Przesuwa dłoń i przykłada palce do szyi przyjaciela, by wychwycić silny, stabilny puls pod jego ciepłą skórą.

_To nie Tony, więc wszystko jest w porządku._


End file.
